1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to engines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of gauging and adjustment of the valve train components in order to achieve correct hydraulic valve lifter clearance. The tool provides for visual indication, as well as proper visual instruction as to achieving the correct adjustment of valve train components in order to obtain correct hydraulic valve lifter clearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While various tools and components have been utilized in the prior art of achieving the proper adjustment of the valve train components in order to obtain correct clearance for the valve lifter, they have proven awkward in procedure and have not communicated when the correct clearances are instantly achieved.
Prior state of the art tools require that they be manually pre-set by the operator to the correct dimension required before valve train adjustment can begin, or the necessity to manipulate the engine by rotating its internal components in order to achieve the "zero lash" position, for each cylinder, prior to performing the necessary adjustments to achieve correct valve lifter clearance. For these tools this requires additional procedures for the operator and provides for incorrect adjustment of the valve train components in the event that the pre-set adjustment be done incorrectly, the pre-set adjustment should inadvertently change during use, or that the "zero lash" position be incorrectly established.
To achieve correct hydraulic valve lifter clearance the instant invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing proper visual indications as well as proper visual instruction while performing adjustment to the valve train components and does not require the operator to manually pre-set the tool or determine the "zero lash" position of the valve train components.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method to achieve correct hydraulic valve lifter clearance as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in expensive construction and in this respect, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.